Confessions
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: Draco, I love you.I couldn't let you leave without telling you the truth. I had to take that damned Knight Bus, fought my way through crowds in Diagon Alley, Ran almost a mile to get here, and got on a broom with a stranger." "You did all that for me?"


Confessions

By Cute But Kinda Deadly

A Draco/Hermione fic

This story has not been beta-ed  
_____________________________________________

This was it. I finally made it! Here I stand with my best friends ready to take on the world as adults. I could hardly keep the smile off my face. I stood in line with the other graduating students.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called out. This was it! I walked forward and shook hands with her and grabbed my diploma. I was estatic! It was the best day of my life.

"Potter, Harry!" I am very pleased to say I was one of many to witness my best friend graduate. I stood up from my seat and hugged him.

"Weasley, Ronald!" I cheered even more for Ron. I honestly thought he wouldn't make it. Ron came over to us with his lop-sided grin plastered on his face. We sat down and watched the rest of our class.

After the ceremony, we all went to the after party held in the Room of Requirement. I grabbed myself a butterbeer and sat down on one of the sofas. I had completed everything I wanted to do before I graduate...except one.

"Hey," I looked up and smiled. It was Draco. I scooted over so he could sit down. It was funny. After 5th year we had somehow become friends. I had discovered his plans for 6th year and I promised not to tell if he got some help from Dumbledore. It took him a long time to trust me, but he did. It helped greatly with the defeat of Voldemort. Til this day no one knows that I knew what Draco was going to do. Not Harry or Ron. And it was going to stay that way.

Since then, we'd become very close friends. The only problem was that I wanted more.

"Hey, Stranger," I said to him. He smirked. Same old Draco.

"So, Miss Granger," He said, holding an imaginary Quick Quotes Quill," Now that your schooling is done, what do you plan on doing in life?"

"I plan on becoming a Healer at St. Mungo's." I told him. Draco snorted.

"You could do so much better then that!" He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's what I want!. So, what are you going to do, Hot Shot?" I asked. Draco pretended to polish his nails.

"I, Missy, am going to America to be a professor at a University."

Well, that was not what I expected to hear.

"So, you're leaving? Moving to America?" I said slowly. I felt that if I spoke too fast that I'd say too much.

"Yep. I can't wait to leave London. I want to see what's out there in the world." He said. He had this very calm, pleasant look on his face. Didn't he think of his friends he'd be leaving? Didn't he think of me?

"What about your friends?" I asked.

"I'll send them an owl every once in a while. Don't worry, I won't forget you." He smiled at me. I smiled back, but it was sad. I didn't want him to go. And he still doens't know how I felt about him.

"When do you leave?" I asked him.

"First thing tonight." I couldn't believe it. Was he in such a hurry to leave? I excused my self and went to the bathroom. I cried so hard I couldn't breathe. I loved him so much, but I couldn't say anything. I was too afraid. I stayed in there for a long time. By the time I got out the bathroom everyone had gone home. Not to their Dorms, but home.

Harry would be going back to his aunt and uncle's house to collect his things, and then off to Grimmauld Place; Ron would be back at the Burrow; Draco at Malfoy Manor; I at my parents house. I gathered my things and left Hogwarts for the last time.

"Goodbye."  
___________________________________________

I stepped through the front door of my Mum and Dad's house. It was quiet when I got there.

"Mum? Dad?" I called out.

"In here, Hermione!" I walked into the living area. They were watching TV.

"How was the party?" Dad asked. I told him it was fun. Soon after I was walking up the stairs to my bedroom. When I opened the door I smiled. It was the same as I left it. I layed down on my bed and looked at the clock. It was 7:34pm. Draco was leaving at exactly 8pm. I could here the rain and thunder coming. I could feel the pain in my chest. It hurt so bad! I needed to see Draco. I decided I was not going to miss my chance. I stood up, grabbed my jacket and left out the door. I wil tell Draco everything, even if it kills me.

If only I could make it to Malfoy Manor is 23 minutes.

* * *

I ran out that door like a bat out of hell. It was pouring outside. I got to the edge of the sidewalk and stuck out my wand arm. Immediately a huge, purple, double-decker bus. Stan Shunpike stepped out.

"'Ello, my name is Stan Shun-," I cut him off.

"Cut it. I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron, fast!" I told them. I ran into the bus and Stan fallowed.

"Take it away, Ernie!" And we were off. I have to admit, I was positively terrified of that bus! I fell to the floor and rolled every which way. As sick as I was, I ran out that bus, tossed a few coins to them, and ran into the Leaky Cauldron. I checked my watch. 7:42pm. Shit. I only had 18 minutes to get there. I sprinted to the back door and into Diagon Alley. I pushed my way through the crowds on the street, but I kept getting pushed off to the side.

I couldn't believe it! It was even raining in the Wizarding World. Finally, I made my way through the very end of Diagon Alley. It was all country now. I ran down the dirt road as fast as I could. I checked my watch. 7:50pm. Shit,shit, shit! I began to slow down. My jeans were heavy and wet. I kept going though. I looked again. It was 7:53pm. I slowed down.

"I'm never going to make it...," I sat down on the ground.

"Excuse me miss?" I looked up. A kindly, old man on a broom was hovering above me. A thought struck me.

"Please, Sir, can you take me to Malfoy Manor?" He was my last hope.

"Why, yes, Miss...?"

"Hermione." He helped my get on the broom and off we went. It was 7:56pm. Four minutes left. I asked if we could go faster. He obliged. I felt as if we were going the speed of a car. Then I saw it. A huge, black, brick house with multiple towers. It looked like a smaller version of Hogwarts. The man dropped my off at the gates. I got off the broom, yelled "Thank you!" and ran down the cobble stoned path.

I ran up the stone steps and knocked on the heavy, iron doors. It was 7:58pm.

"Draco! Open the door!" I yelled, but the rain drowned me out.

"Please..."  
____________________________________________________

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

I was nearly jumping out of my skin at the noise. I was about ready to leave for America through the Floo Network when I heard it.

"I'll get it," I told my parents. They nodded. I walked down the hall and and opened the door. As soon as I opened it I heard," I love you."

"Hermione?" I said. She was leaning over, hands on her knees, breathing heavily. I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "Hermione why are you here?" I asked. I was slightly worried. She began to exlpain then.

"Draco, I love you. I've been in love with you for years! I couldn't let you leave without telling you the truth. I had to take that damned Knight Bus, fought my way through crowds in Diagon Alley, Ran almost a mile to get, and got on a broom with a stanger just to get here." I spoke so fast I couldn't keep track of what I was saying. Draco stared at me with wide eyes.

"You did all that for me?" He said. I smiled.

"Of course, I did. Draco pulled me into a hug. He lifted my face to look into those grey eyes.

"Well, guess what?" He said.

"What?"

"I love you, too." Before I knew it he had kissed me. It wasn't one of those mind blowing kisses, but it was damn good.

"I won't leave you." He said. He closed the front door and we walked into the living area.

"I hope not."

* * *

A/N- Yay! A happy ending!!! REVIEW!


End file.
